The Masked Ball
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: Both Gabriella and Troy are dragged along to a masked ball by their friends. Luckily for them they find each other to make the night memorable but is everything as it seems or are there secrets left unspoken!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - hope you enjoy!!!**

Gabriella stood on the outer perimeter of the dance floor in the grand hall of the stately mansion and mentally strangled her friend Taylor for dragging her here. She'd wondered what enjoyment she'd get out of going to a period costume masked ball and now she knew the answer-None! Taylor had picked out her light green linen dress for her, Taylor had picked out her mask, heck Taylor had even come over that afternoon and teased her dark brown hair into tightly curled tendrils and slowly and painstakingly applied her make up. Which deceived the object of wearing a face mask thought Gabriella to herself. Sighing she lowered her mask and flipped it over by the pole it was attached to so she could inspect it carefully. It was so exquisite and Gabriella had to hand it to Taylor-she had bought her a beautiful one, better than she could have picked for herself. It was a full face mask that was an iridescent olive green, with the eyes, nose and lips accentuated with green holographic glitter. On either side of the eyes two peacock feathers stood proud, showing off their many virtuous colours and highlighted with various green gemstones.

Smiling down at the mask she suddenly felt a pair of eyes upon her and looked up to meet the most amazing pair of piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. She shivered involuntarily as his eyes gazed straight into hers, like they were staring into her very soul and they glittered as his mouth turned up in a smile.

His eyes stayed glued to hers as he started making his way towards her across the dance floor. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion to Gabriella. The quiet melody of the music slowed down to a dreamlike state and the couples dancing around the room blurred and hazed as they passed by her slowly. Her heartbeat was the only thing that was going fast in this crazy situation she found herself in. The man stopped in front of her and for a while neither one spoke. He was wearing a white cut off mask that covered the left hand side of his face. Blue sequined swirls covered the mask, which only further accentuated the azure blue of his eyes and managed in one fail swoop to take her breathe away.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a very polite English accent, holding out his arm and bending slightly to bow to her.

"Oh you're from England?" She exclaimed, noticing his smooth tanned skin and perfect pink lips from the side of his face that was on show. His hair was longish, flicking over his eyes enticingly and coloured like a field of corn in the sunlight.

"No I just thought it might impress you more," he replied, now talking in his usual American accent. Gabriella giggled as she took his arm and he thought it sounded like music to his ears as he led her to the dance floor.

"My names Troy by the way," he added. His usually shy nature was forgotten as soon as he'd put on his mask that night and for once he could act and feel like his former self-his former confident self.

"Gabriella," she offered as Troy placed his hand gently in hers and his other hand ghosted around her back to rest at the base of her spine. Troy had been watching this beautiful woman from the moment he had entered the hall. It had been her mask that had first caught his eye, so unlike all the others and once she'd lowered it to reveal her stunning face he knew he'd have to speak to her, dance with her and get to know her, if only for one night.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he complimented, watching as she blushed and bowed her head slightly. "Not used to compliments?" He asked, shocked that she didn't receive them every minute of everyday.

"I'm more used to cheesy chat up lines," she admitted, impressed with how well he could dance as he floated her around the floor with precision and grace.

"Oh, I can do those too if it would make you feel more at home," he joked, loving how comfortable it felt to be around her already. He'd only been speaking to her for a measly few minutes; yet with his mask on he felt like he could do anything, be anyone and more importantly look like everyone else. He blended in, fitted in with the crowd and that did wonders for his confidence, especially around the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Ok do your worst," she replied, biting on her lower lip as she raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"You remind me of a spanner," he started, twirling her out from him and then back in again before she could miss his warmth and embrace.

"Why?"

"Because every time I see you, my nuts tighten." Gabriella clutched at his shoulder as she laughed uncontrollably. Various other dancers turned to look at the noise but Gabriella couldn't help it as she leaned in towards him, her giggles making her sides ache.

"Good try…but I wouldn't fall for it," she managed to get out in-between calming breaths. "Very funny though. You seriously haven't tried that on anyone have you?"

"God no, I do want to live to see tomorrow," he joked, enjoying the feel of her small delicate hand that had now made its way around his neck. Her nose was crinkled with amusement and he had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss it gently but he stopped himself. He didn't want to scare her off already, he wanted at least a few more hours to revel in her perfection before she ran away horrified like all the previous women he'd met.

"I think just being yourself will be good enough," she placated, her tummy doing flips as he looked down at her and smiled the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen, even if it was with only half his mouth. She would have been a complete goner if he'd been free of his mask fully. "So did you come alone tonight?" She asked him as her body further relaxed into his embrace. Her nerve endings tingled at his touch and she hadn't felt like this about a guy for a very long time.

"No, my friend Chad dragged me along. It took quite a bit of persuading, let me tell you."

"Oh, I should meet him," she replied, noticing as she spoke that his face took on a look of disappointment.

"Sure," he stated despondently, knowing that everyone was always more interested in his friend than him. Chad got all the ladies while Troy was left alone and miserable. He had been enjoying the time Gabriella was giving him in her company but deep down he knew it wouldn't last forever and that hurt him. Usually he could accept the fact that he wasn't a hit with the ladies but this time felt different, this time he felt differently about her. He wanted to know everything about her, he wanted to talk to her for hours, hearing her perfect voice and making her laugh. He couldn't quite describe the feelings he was experiencing but the one thing he did know was that he didn't want to let her go.

"So I can thank him," she explained, staring up at him so he would look her in the eyes. "Otherwise if it wasn't for him I would never have got to meet you."

Troy felt elation at her words and for once he felt like the luckiest guy in the world as he spun her around in circles. He had the most breathtakingly stunning woman in his arms and she was happy to be there. He only wished he could freeze this moment to keep forever.

****

For the next two hours they shared more dances, they talked non-stop about their whole lives and they laughed and laughed at each others jokes. Gabriella had never felt so comfortable in a man's company, Troy was so sweet and caring and she felt so alive when she was in his arms. She felt like she could share all of her secrets with him and she was willing to listen to his velvet like voice all night long. His body had been pressed against hers so tightly as they'd danced and she'd looked up into his face hoping that he would kiss her and let her run her fingers through his hair which she was aching to do.

"Shall we go outside and get some air?" He asked, as the sweat trickled down his back from the stifling heat in the room and from all the dancing he'd partaken in.

"Sure," she agreed, sliding her fingers into his hand as they walked out through the double doors side by side. Troy shifted his hand so their fingers entwined fully and a spark of electricity shot through his arm as her small soft hand came into contact with his.

"I have work in the morning though," she warned, not sounding very convincing that she'd be leaving early. They soon found an empty bench to sit on that was situated against the home's brick wall and Gabriella laid her head back onto the cool stone. Troy looked out the corner of his eye at her and couldn't help the beam that spread across his face. She had her eyes closed in bliss and she looked so beautiful.

"Stop looking at me," she spoke, creaking one eyes open slightly to look at him. The moonlight was gleaming and it highlighted his face. The cupids bow above his lips looked so perfect and the fullness of his lips made her want to reach over and capture them with hers. She was longing to feel his touch, to experience his skin against hers and just thinking about his hands exploring her body had her burning with desire.

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful," he whispered, his face dangerously close to hers and his fingers curled around one of her soft curled tendrils, spinning it around in his hands. Her eyes were hypnotized by his and she couldn't have broken the contact even if she'd wanted to. He looked so perfect in the moonlight that she bravely reached out and cupped the unmasked side of his face in her hand, stroking the hair out of his eyes and running it down his cheekbone to his jaw. Troy was amazed at how her touch felt, normally by now he would have flinched away but Gabriella seemed to bring out a different person in him and he wanted her touch so badly. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, only being able to peck them as his facemask remained a barrier. She carried on kissing along his jaw, down to his neck where she peppered it with light kisses, hearing his breath hitch in his throat at her tenderness. His hands gripped her waist as he untangled them from her hair and she moved to his touch, pressing herself into him tighter. He could feel his arousal growing as she continued lavishing attention to his neck and he pushed her back gently as he fought his urges. She looked up at him questioningly and he could see she had feared she'd upset him. He took a hold of her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"Would you like to come back to mine?" He asked shyly, blushing slightly as he turned his face from her. He looked her way sharply when he felt her tugging on his hand.

"Yes I would," she husked, the need within her almost overwhelming. His apartment was barely 10 minutes away from the manor and neither of them spoke as he drove them there. The sexual tension in the air was thick as the only sound was their ragged breaths as they both thought about what was to come. He took her hand again as he led her through his apartment building, into his apartment and leading her through to his bedroom.

"Finally I can take off your mask," Gabriella spoke, her body squirming against his as he held her small waist with his hands, her breasts rubbing against his hard muscled chest. "Put on the light," she said, hating how dark it was in the room as she reached around his neck and loosened the ties to the mask, letting it drop to the floor in her eagerness.

"It doesn't work," he rasped as he bent down and captured his lips with hers, her soft bud like lips feeling like heaven to him. She reciprocated hungrily and moaned as he placed his hands at her backside, pulling her in against his arousal. His tongue darted across her bottom lip and as soon as she parted them slightly, he slipped it into her mouth and engaged hers in a passionate duel, both battling for dominance and both desperate to explore. Gabriella's hands wound around his neck and splayed into his hair, grasping it between her fingers and leaving it truly mussed up as she couldn't keep them still.

"The bed," she managed to groan out as her knees weakened with every brush of his lips. He started walking her backwards as his hands slid up to cup her breasts through the material of her dress and he brushed his thumbs against her hardened nipples, her mouth opening in a silent gasp and her hands gripping his forearms, feeling his bunched up muscles as they flexed beneath her fingers. Troy started unbuttoning her dress and as soon as he gently pushed her down onto the bed he deftly began removing the constricting material from her. Her hips arched as his fingers brushed against her skin as he finally flung the dress behind him. He so wanted to be able to see her as she lay waiting for him. As soon as he reached back down, her hands swiftly removed his shirt and she splayed her fingers across his chest, slowly working their way down as she felt every ripple and contour in the process, enjoying the feel of his cool, smooth skin under her hot hands.

Troy bit back a moan as her hands worked further down and brushed against his arousal causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. As soon as she began ridding him of his trousers he knew there was no going back and that thought brought his lips crashing down onto hers, bruising and punishing but oh so what she needed. She brought her hands up to cup his face, wanting to trace every line and feature but he moved her hands back down and she understood what he needed.

"Oh Gabriella," he husked as she removed his boxers and grasped her hand around his hard, thick shaft. She didn't care if she didn't know him, she didn't care that it was a first date, she wanted this more than anything.

****

Gabriella stirred as the light hit her closed eyelids and she smiled as she remembered the previous evening. Her body ached; but she still felt a satisfied and tingling sensation down below. Shifting onto her side she snuggled closer into Troy's side and took a moment to listen to him breathing softly beside her and when she opened her eyes she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath as he slept peacefully. She had never felt so happy. He had been the most amazing lover she'd ever had. He had touched and kissed her and worshipped her as he brought her to new heights of pleasure and he'd uttered her name as he'd climaxed, before cradling her in his arms, treating her like she was a delicate piece of china.

Leaning up onto her elbow, she gasped as his face came into full view. The sight shocked her and for a moment she wasn't sure if she was going to be sick. The metallic taste swarmed her mouth and she swallowed furiously to still her queasy stomach. The left side of Troy's face was bubbled and blistered. The flesh was pink and shiny and pulled taut across his cheekbone. The skin from his cheek was joined like it was melted to his ear and that side of his lip was pulled down, making it seem like a one half grimace. Skin at his hairline was peeled and raw looking and his eyelid looked like it had trouble opening.

Ever so quietly Gabriella moved off the bed and retrieved his face mask off the floor, coming back to Troy's side of the bed and holding it up over the left side of his face. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked at how perfect he'd looked whilst wearing his mask. How perfect his face had been until it was removed; and then the truth was evident. She now understood why he hadn't wanted the light on, why he had kept his mask on all night and why he wouldn't let her touch his face. Every so gently she reached out and placed her hand against the angry looking skin and splayed her fingers across it, testing her reactions, seeing how she'd cope. She couldn't help the tears from falling at how much pain and suffering he must have endured and ran out of the bedroom as her body heaved with sobs. She thought she had known him and now all along he had been keeping this from her, hiding his secret like he'd hid his face. She looked around her for tissues as the tears continued to fall and that was when she noticed a scrapbook lying on the coffee table. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it up as she dried her tears with the back of her hand. In all the photographs of Troy and his family he always had his face pointed to the left so the camera could only take the right hand side of his face. The perfect side of his face. She was just placing the scrapbook back onto the table when a newspaper article fluttered to the floor. Bending over she opened up out the sheet and gasped as the title explained a local man had been burned in an accident at home. She wasn't sure how she felt, all she knew was that she'd given her heart, soul and body to this man and now she wasn't sure if she could cope. Her heart told her to stay and see if it could work, yet her head told her to get out and leave him behind, but could she leave him behind? Or could she accept him for who he was-accept all of him.

****

Troy woke up and immediately thought how he could hide his face before Gabriella woke up. He hated to spoil the happy feeling he had but he knew if he didn't then she would run away, repulsed. He sank back down into his pillows as he noticed her side of the bed empty and a quick scan of the room told him all her clothes were missing, meaning she had ran away just like he'd predicted. Just like all the others had done before her. He couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the fact she hadn't gave him a chance, hadn't looked past his physical appearance and giant sobs racked through his body with disappointment. He buried his head into the pillow and cried his heart out.

Eventually he wearily made his way out of bed and slumped down onto his sofa, despondent and unsure of whether his life was worth living anymore. What was the point without being able to share it with someone you love? What was the point in carrying on when his life was filled with pain and loneliness?

Suddenly out the corner of his eye he noticed Gabriella's mask lying on the table, a white piece of paper laying on top of it. Picking it up with shaking fingers he read the note aloud to himself.

_I've taken your mask, you don't need it anymore! Just look in the mirror. I finish work at 6._

_G xx _

Troy's brow furrowed in confusion and he walked over to his desk, removing a tiny mirror that he kept there. Practically one of the only mirrors he owned in his house. His own face was not something he wanted to see on a daily basis. Staring at his reflection nervously, his breath hitched in his throat and a smile spread widely across his face at what he saw. For slap bang in the middle of his burned and blistered skin lay a formed bright red lipstick print of Gabriella's perfect lips.

**A/N-so that was kinda from inspiration from Vanessa's new film Beastly!! Just to remind you guys to check out my profile page for the web address for a great Zac & Vanessa fanforum-come and join the fun!!! its a great place to discuss all things Z & V!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hey guys I just wanted to say that the masked ball was supposed to be a one-shot only but silly me forgot to mention that. As a lot of you have requested more I have now turned it into a two-shot but this will be the last chapter so unfortunately your not gonna be getting anymore-sorry. Thank you for reading and reviewing i really appreciate it! xxxx**

A sudden knock on his door made Troy jump in his seat and he noticed the clock read half six. His heart started palpitating as he wondered if it could be Gabriella. Wiping his now sweating palms on the back pockets of his jeans; he made his way to the door, pausing at the side to pull on his beanie, trying to pull it down as far over his face as he could. Opening the door to reveal no-one, Troy poked his head out and looked left and then right down the corridor. It was all empty and he frowned in puzzlement before shutting the door. He'd just sat back down when another knock reverberated around the room and once again he jumped in surprise. Rising to his feet, he made sure to adjust his beanie before answering the door and looked on in shock as he caught two boys running down the corridor away from him laughing and shouting obscenities as they went.

Slamming his door shut hard, he'd only made it a few steps before there was another knock. This time he rushed back, flinging the door open and nearly pulling it of its hinges.

"Just leave me alone!" He roared, the blood pounding in his ears at the rage he felt and it took him a moment to gain focus before realising it was actually Gabriella standing in the corridor. Her eyes began to well up and she looked scared at his threatening tone of voice and intimidating posture towering over her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologised, shrinking down so their difference in heights was less noticeable and he stood back to show he wasn't going to lash out or anything. "These young kids kept knocking on my door and running away," he explained, his head dipping as he realised his face was now on show to her in broad daylight and the fact that he'd let some stupid kids get the better of him.

"Yeah they ran past me and dropped-" she stopped speaking and hid her hands behind her back as she realised she shouldn't have said anything. She could tell the boys had bothered him deeply and she had been initially scared by his outburst, but she could tell it was all for show. She could see by the way his eyes showed more humiliation than anger and his hands were slammed into his pockets rather than balled at his sides.

"What did they drop?" He asked, not missing a beat. It was only now that he realised she'd actually returned to see him. He'd never seen one of his dates past the first one. He'd never had to worry about second dates and now his nerves began to get the better of him. He could feel his face blush and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, erm, some gum," she explained weakly, pushing the poster of Quasimodo from the hunchback of notre dame into her back pocket and making a mental note to destroy it later. There was no need to upset him further and if any poster was to be used to describe him it would be Prince charming she thought as her eyes swept over him. He was wearing dark blue tight jeans that rode quite low on his hips, with a tight white t-shirt with long sleeves that moulded over his arms and accentuated his big biceps and muscled forearms.

"Come in," he said, remembering they were still standing there awkwardly as he opened the door wider and watched her as she gave him the once over. He realised he was holding his breath in case she turned away and left instead of coming in. His breath whooshed out as she nodded and grinned up at him before making her way into the living area. She quickly sat down on his sofa, fidgeting around until she got comfortable and waited for Troy to join her.

"You came back?" He asked, as he sat, turning his face slightly so she could only see his right hand side.

"I said I would, didn't I? Plus, I actually couldn't wait to see you again," she admitted, making him turn to face her completely in surprise at her very frank and honest words. She was smiling at him and he couldn't help but notice the little dimples in her cheeks and the mesmerizing sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes making the butterflies erupt in his tummy and the heat to race through his body.

"You…couldn't?" He stuttered, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave this morning but I needed to get to work and you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't like to wake you." Troy grimaced and shook his head slowly.

"What?" she asked.

"I just don't like the idea of you watching me sleeping, seeing my face, waking up to see this," he stated, pointing to his face before pulling his beanie further down and casting his eyes away in shame. How could he ever compete with the perfect, handsome guys out there? Someone as beautiful as Gabriella deserved to wake up next to somebody perfect, not somebody deformed like himself, he just wasn't good enough for her.

"I'm not gonna lie, it was quite a shock and something I never expected to see but last night I had the time of my life and you made me feel so special. I thanked God last night before I fell asleep for letting me meet you. For bringing you into my life."

"Wow," he whispered, penetrating Gabriella with his blue gaze. "I bet you weren't thinking that this morning," he added, his gaze now challenging slightly, waiting for her to confirm his suspicions.

"No. I was shocked yes and angry that you didn't tell me, that you didn't feel comfortable enough to confide in me. But I was still thankful that I'd met you, I still wanted to see you again," she replied, twisting and rolling the bottom of her floaty top around between her fingers.

"Tell me something. Were you repulsed when you saw my face?" His directness knocked her for six and she took a moment to wonder if she should tell him the truth or try and embellish it slightly.

"I wouldn't say I was repulsed, as I said it was a shock but I guess it initially made me feel slightly sick, but only for a moment and it was only because I haven't seen anything like that before," she replied honestly, hoping her confession didn't hurt him, but if she was going to have a relationship with this guy and she truly hoped she would get that chance, then she wanted to be truthful from the very beginning.

"Well I can't blame you there," he replied, making her smile at his tone of voice and his acceptance of her admission.

"You haven't seen me first thing in the morning yet. Without my make up on; you might be wishing I hadn't returned," she joked, her eyes sparkling and once again she was blown away with how comfortable she was in his presence. She had never felt so relaxed and at home with a guy before. She had a feeling that she could do anything in front of him, make a fool of herself even and he wouldn't judge her or make her feel silly. She could just be herself.

"Does that mean I might get the pleasure of seeing you first thing in the morning?" He asked hopefully, his face taking on a puppy dog expression, making Gabriella's stomach flutter with excitement. She didn't know nearly enough about Troy and she wasn't sure what anyone would say about her seeing him but she was already falling in love with him and right now, that's all that mattered to her.

"I think it's looking possible," she quipped, pouting her lips at him flirtatiously. "But you have to prove your worthy of my affections."

"How do I do that?" he asked, licking his lips as she edged closer to him.

"Firstly, by being comfortable in my presence," she whispered, slowly and deliberately taking her time to reach up to place her hands on his beanie. "Which means no beanie," she added, waiting for him to stop her but when he remained still she gently pulled it off, his hair sticking up messily but adding to his adorableness and making her heart beat faster.

"I'll try, but you might have to be patient with me. I'm kinda not used to anyone seeing my face fully. Someone wanting to see it, even," he said, his hands shaking slightly in hers and she knew he was nervous at being on display. So she tightened her fingers and brushed soothingly against his fingertips with her other hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, her head tilting up and her eyes fluttering closed as she waited and hoped for Troy to kiss her and give her awaiting lips what they'd been aching for since last night. All day the thought of his lips against hers, his naked flesh rubbing against hers and the feel of his hands over her body had her yearning for him all over again.

Troy couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on was sitting here telling him that she wanted to date him, looking at his scarred face and was now waiting for him to kiss her. Maybe dreams really do come true, he thought as he gently framed her face with his hands as he connected their lips into a slow and passionate kiss. Gabriella's whole body sparked with electricity at Troy's contact and she gripped his t-shirt in fistfuls, her body pressing into his as much as she could, her body buzzing and her mind hazy as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Grinning into the kiss, Troy heard her moan softly at his irresistible onslaught.

Pulling away slightly for air, Gabriella rested her forehead against Troy's gently and loved the fact that they were breathing in unison. She slowly lifted her hand up to his face and ignored him as he tried to flinch away, instead she placed her cool fingertips onto the red skin, gently brushing across from his cheek to his ear and up to his forehead. Troy couldn't breathe out at the effect her touch had on him. Nobody but himself and the staff at the hospital had touched his face since the accident and he'd resigned himself to the fact that it would be like that forever. Yet now this little ball of perfection called Gabriella had blown into his life and the unexpected kept on happening to him.

"You didn't wash off my lip print," she observed, noticing the mark had faded but still remained on his cheek.

"Actually I did. It stained and I can't rub too hard on my skin," he informed, making her close her eyes in shame.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't think," she groaned, her head falling onto his shoulder so she could hide her ashamed face. Troy's shoulders began to shake causing her own to as well as his laughter gripped him.

"Stop laughing," she admonished, wrapping her arm around his neck and gently playing with the hairs there.

"It's ok," he told her, tilting her head up to look at him. He waited to see the repulsion on her face at the close sight of him but he never saw it and he was beginning to realise that she might never look at him like that. "I'm stamped as yours properly now, right?" he smirked, pecking her tenderly on the lips.

"Correct," she giggled, the sound once again lightening his heart and soothing his pain.

"I'm sorry if I scared you before," he apologised, knowing he never ever wanted to be the cause for a fearful look to cross her face. He wanted to be her protector and he wanted more than anything to make her happy.

"You're a big softie, I know that," she stated, straddling his lap as her fingers linked behind his neck. Leaning in slowly as her hands slipped up into his soft messy hair she kissed his bottom lip before gently sucking it into her mouth. His hands trailed down her back and under the white cotton vest as he ached to touch her skin and the contact made her skin tingle, forcing her to grind slightly in his lap. "In fact I take back the soft part," she groaned as she ground her hips once again, the pleasure giving her goosepimples as he crashed his lips into hers hungrily.

_****** **_

5 months later:

"Ok that's the last one," Troy informed Gabriella as he placed a heavy cardboard box on the floor, rubbing his back as he stood up and surveyed the large hallway littered with tons of boxes.

"Thanks, tiger," she replied, reaching up to rid him of his beloved beanie and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he complained half heartedly, pulling her into his chest tightly, his arms hugging her waist as he kissed her head.

"Well I wish you'd stop covering your face with that beanie but you always do, so get used to it, tiger." Gabriella breathed in his gorgeous scent as she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and relished at the feel of being in his strong arms. The butterflies in her stomach were ever present at his close proximity and even though it had now been 5 months, every kiss and touch felt as exciting as the first time and every time they made love it felt as amazing and as mind blowing as the time before.

"Fine have it your way my little peacock," he retaliated, grinning down at her as she mock scowled.

"Do I seriously look like a peacock?" she asked, secretly loving any nickname he gave her and squirming with pleasure as he started rubbing her back in circles.

"No! Peacocks are male anyway. But it reminds me of when I first met you. Plus peacocks are so beautiful and it goes without saying that you are," he complimented, lowering his head to capture her lips into a slow and sensual kiss, their tongues dancing a familiar pattern, making Gabriella's knees go weak.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered against his chest, peppering kisses to his clothed body.

"I ask myself that same question everyday, baby."

"Everyday? I thought I was the only one that did that," she said sweetly, guiding him into her new empty living room and sitting him down on the sofa. The only piece of furniture in place. Gabriella had finally decided to spread her wings and fly from her parents nest to take the plunge in buying her own house. It was hard work and she was very tempted to ask Troy to move in with her but she didn't want to spoil things between them. He was getting more confident around her, but there was still some days when his insecurity showed and he would try and hide his face. He still barely went outside and thought she was mad to want to be seen in public with him but he was getting there and she was willing to go at his pace, willing to do anything to make him feel like he was just like everybody else, that he fitted into this world as much as her.

"I guess we make a good match then," he smiled, linking his fingers through hers as she sat down beside him. It still amazed him that she willingly chose to sit on his left hand side. Everyone given the chance would sit at his right so they could see his good profile, his good side. But Gabriella didn't mind which side she sat at. She would spend all night sitting on his left side, only seeing his 'ugly' side and she'd talk, laugh and kiss him like there was nothing wrong. She was the first and only person to ever make him feel like he was normal and for that and many other reasons he was completely and utterly head over heels in love with her.

"I guess we do," she agreed, giggling and resting her head on his shoulder, their entwined hands laying in his lap as he played with her fingers and smiled at how happy he had felt since she'd literally waltzed into his life. "So can I invite anyone else apart from Chad and Taylor to my house warming?" she asked him, her arms now circling around his waist as she snuggled in closer to him.

"I'd prefer if you didn't," he replied honestly, once again not wanting to meet anyone new. Taylor he had made an exception for since she was Gabriella's best friend. But he hadn't even met her parents for shame that they would want someone better for their only daughter.

"But I want to show off my hunky man to everyone I know," she whined, reaching up to kiss his neck. He groaned as she tried to work her womanly charms on him but he knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth about wanting to show him off and that did wonders for his ego.

"Maybe your parents then," he relented, smiling insanely as he was rewarded with a giant screech before she bounded into his lap like an excitable puppy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she gushed, kissing him over and over again.

"I hope I won't be a disappointment to them." He began but Gabriella placed a finger to his lips to stop him putting himself down any further. Gently kissing either side of his mouth she rubbed her nose against his and hugged him tightly.

"Troy they'll love you like I love you," she stated before giggling wildly. "Not exactly how I love you obviously, because that would be just plain weird," she laughed, making him grin back at her and ease his worries with her carefree nature. "But they will love you, I can guarantee it." Before he could kiss her senseless like he wanted to, she jumped off his lap and dashed to one of her boxes. He groaned at the loss of her body in his arms and cursed her boundless energy that meant she never stayed still for too long.

"While you're in a good mood, I thought I'd tell you we've been invited to another masked ball," she said, handing him the invite before straddling him once again, a package remaining in her hands. She could tell he didn't like the idea but she knew the masked part meant that it would be the only event he would be willing to leave the house for. "Here- I got you a new mask for the occasion," she said, handing him the brown wrapped parcel and grinning excitedly. "It's just like your other one but a full mask this time."

He opened it up and pulled out the white heart shaped mask. Light blue glitter swirls mixed with dark blue sequins danced across the surface and eyes and mouth holes were cut away so that his blue eyes contrasted with the colours.

"A full mask, is that so I'll be hidden away?" he asked, berating himself for letting his old securities resurface in her presence.

"Oh my god no!" she exclaimed, gripping him around the neck and tears springing to her eyes as she realised she could have hurt him. "I just wanted it to be slightly different to your last one, plus I don't want all the women at the ball trying to take you away from me. I get jealous you know and I don't want them fancying you."

"You mean you don't want them seeing my good side?"

"Any side Troy, every side of you is beautiful. I wish you would believe that. I don't want them to see any side of you-you're mine remember, I stamped you," she grinned, sweetly knowing that he was so attractive and he could get many admirers if he wanted to.

"I think your safe peacock, everybody runs away from me."

"Not everybody Troy, not anymore. I'm here to stay," she confirmed, kissing him passionately until all his insecurities melted away. As she pulled away regretfully for air she gazed at him with her lust filled brown eyes and a sly grin spread across her face as she fought for breath.

"What?" he asked, pulling her back in as his lips kissed their way down her neck, gently sucking at the pulse and causing her to moan loudly in his ear, making him harden instantly.

"Just thought since it's tradition in a new house, we could christen every room," she whispered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and his hands grabbed her waist, flipping her onto her back and pinning her beneath his hard muscled body. "Seems like we're starting in the living room then, tiger," she moaned as his skilled hands began stripping her of her clothes and his hot, passionate mouth stripping her of her senses.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-so i've decided to keep on with this story! thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to carry on!! Unfortuantely My story Memory Loss has been deleted off Fanfiction, so if you were reading it and want to carry on i am posting it on another site! PM me and i'll let you know the details :)**

"You know what? I should have had a painting party for my house warming," Gabriella whined as she dipped her roller into the paint and splattered it carelessly around. "The house is never gonna be ready in time for Friday."

"Yeah, well the way you're painting it's not," Troy complained, once again going over where Gabriella had botched up her attempt to turn her bedroom from off white to burgundy red. "Are you sure it's not a bit too dark?" He asked, stepping back to survey the room so far and wondering if it seemed to make it look smaller than before. It had been two weeks since Gabriella had moved into her new home and she was only now getting around to decorating and her house warming dinner party would not go ahead until it was all finished, hence the pair of them running around like headless chickens.

"No I like it, it's romantic," she cooed, standing behind him and cuddling her arms around his waist, her head resting against his back.

"You don't think the color makes it look smaller?"

"Well I don't want a huge room, especially on the nights you don't stay over, a big huge room all to myself would just be scary," she replied sweetly, kissing his clothed back, her warm breath penetrating through to his skin. She liked how she could be extremely soppy around him and he loved it, he loved her more for it and she didn't have to act all un-needy and unromantic like a lot of guys liked their girlfriends to be. She could truly be herself around him.

"So you feel protected when your with me?" He asked, turning around and pulling her into his arms, the roller in his hand outstretched behind her. She nodded her head as her hands wound around his neck and her eyes followed his to look to see what he was doing. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Troy painted his spare hand with his newly dipped roller and smacked the hand onto her bum, leaving a big red handprint on her light blue jeans.

"Troy!" she squealed, wriggling out of his arms and craning her neck to check the damage to her pants before darting to the side and picking up her own roller. "You've asked for it," she warned, brandishing it in the air and waving it menacingly. Troy started backing towards the door at the evil glint in her eyes and was very close to escaping when she lunged forward and rolled the brush all the way down his torso.

"That's the best you've painted all day," he mocked, now changing places and backing her into the wall. It was too late as she hit the solid brick realising it had been freshly painted and now her back would be completely covered in paint. She could feel it on her shoulders where her tank top didn't cover and she yelped at the feel of it on her skin. Troy couldn't help the laugh to escape his lips at her pouting face and held his hands up in surrender, thinking it was best to end their game before it turned nasty. He was just placing his roller back into the tray when Gabriella sloshed him all over the back of his neck, cackling like a witch at his gasp of protest. "Gabi," he shouted, rubbing the back of his neck which effectively made it worse. Gabriella squealed as he began chasing her around the room, his hands outstretched in front of him, all covered in paint. Soon he'd caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into his chest before spinning her around and around in circles. Upon placing her onto the floor he spun her around to face him and swiped his finger down her nose, turning it a deep shade of red.

"Troy!" She cried again, reluctantly placing her hands on his arms to steady her spinning head and she wiped some of the paint off her nose and was just about to bring it up to his face when she realised that she shouldn't. She lowered her hand quickly but it was too late he'd already seen the hesitation and fear mingled in her eyes.

"It's ok," he said, circling her waist and holding her tighter to him.

"I just forgot for a minute, but what if I'd put paint on your face, it could be so painful for you," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "I already did that with the lipstick print and that took ages to fade away," she added, her head lowering to her chest.

"Hey I'm sure I can survive a bit of paint on my face you know, don't worry," he grinned, trying his best to ease her worries. "You know you look quite sexy with a red nose, Rudolph," he mocked, placing his fingers under her chin to bring her head up, accidentally putting more paint onto her face.

"I look like a reindeer?" she tried to mock protest but her cracked voice gave her away.

"Gabriella…" Troy spoke, resting his forehead gently on hers, his blue piercing eyes focused on hers. "Don't feel bad, we were just having fun."

"I know, but what if I'd have put it on your scars? I would have felt so guilty. Its just I forget you know, I forget."

"Really? You forget about my scars?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah I just see you Troy, just you," she replied heartfelt. Troy's heart soared as he cupped her face with his hands, neither of them now concerned with where the paint was being spread.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips finding hers softly before she deepened the kiss, gripping his arms and wanting to get as close to him as humanly possible. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, she let out a low moan as her desire burned deeply and she was soon duelling her own tongue with his, their passion building with every stroke and flick. Panting as he finally pulled away, Troy once more rested his forehead against hers.

"I think we already christened this room," he stated huskily, his hands cupping her butt and bringing her in tightly against his arousal, causing her skin to prickle with heat and her back to arch as he pressed against her centre.

"It's tradition to christen every room twice," she informed him, her small hands deftly ridding him of his shirt so she could run her hands down over his bare skin, revelling in the feel of every muscle and contour of his chiselled body.

"I think I like your traditions Miss Montez," he whispered, his nose nuzzling into her neck before he began kissing and sucking her there, her moans of pleasure making him ache with his need to be inside her, his need to see her face express her pleasure and his need to once again become one with her.

****

"Are you sure I look okay?" Troy asked Gabriella as he watched her twist and turn her long curly hair into a tight bun at the back of her head, a few loose tendrils framing her face. She slid the last hairpin in place and walked over to join him on the bed.

"You look fine," she replied, taking his hands in hers to stop him from fiddling with his hair, trying to pull his fringe as far as it could go over the left hand side of his face.

"Just fine?" He wondered aloud, once again needing further reassurance, needing further encouragement to get him through the evening. Gabriella took a moment to cast her gaze over him, taking in the dark blue shirt he was wearing that accentuated his baby blue eyes perfectly, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to reveal his muscled forearms and his smart black pants that still rode low on his hips.

"Tiger, you look sexy as hell," she amended, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Everyone's gonna adore you."

Standing up, she ran her hands down her dress to iron out and the creases and went to find her shoes in the closet, bending over to retrieve them from the far corner.

"Can I just stay up here, the view is delightful," he husked, watching her tightly encased, figure hugging dress-covered bottom. She wiggled it slightly in response before turning around to find Troy standing right in front of her with a naughty smirk on his face.

"Troy don't even go there," she warned, holding on to his arm as she slipped her feet into her heels.

"What!! I wasn't going to do anything," he protested innocently before dropping to his knees. Taking one of her legs he placed her foot on his knee and proceeded to tie the straps of her shoe for her. Once the buckle was fastened he trailed his fingers up her ankles lightly, massaging gently as he worked his way up to her calves. Gabriella closed her eyes as his warm fingers brushed higher up her legs and she let out an involuntary moan as his mouth began the same path as his hands.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Gabriella quickly took her leg down, blushing at the thought of nearly getting caught by her parents.

"That was a dirty trick," she whispered, tying her other shoe herself before fanning her face with her hands to try and cool herself down.

Troy feigned innocence as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was only doing you a favour."

"Just you wait till later, Tiger," she warned, kissing him passionately and just as she slipped her tongue into his mouth she pulled away and left him groaning for more. Grabbing his hand she pulled him after her down the stairs.

Troy stood behind Gabriella as she opened the door to her parents but her hand stayed linked with his as she hugged first her mom Maria and then her father Jesse.

"Mom, Dad, this is Troy," she introduced, stepping to the side slightly so Troy could be in full view. She held her breath as they both shook his hand and she was pleased to see that Troy was holding eye contact with them both and not looking down to the ground like he usually did. Before she even had a chance to shut the door; Taylor and Chad arrived and further greetings and introductions had to be made. She kept glancing back at Troy but thankfully he seemed to be looking more at ease now that Chad had joined them.

The four guests where proudly shown around Gabriella's home, making sure that every room was viewed and appreciated to her satisfaction. But everyone agreed that she'd done a wonderful job; well both her and Troy had done a wonderful job. Conversation seemed to flow effortlessly amongst the guests and Gabriella had no problem with leaving them all to keep hiding herself away in the kitchen to keep a watch over the food. It wasn't long before she was ready to serve up and Troy helped her carry out all the various dishes to the table. Sitting down opposite her parents Gabriella laid her hand on Troy's knee as she knew how uncomfortable he got when it came to eating in front of anyone. He'd grown comfortable with her, especially when she was feeding him sexily but in front of her parents, it was a whole other matter. She could tell that her parents didn't quite know where to look as they eat small forkfuls of her prawn pasta and she hoped that Troy wasn't picking up on that.

"Me and your father love the photo you sent us Gabi, we have it framed in the living room," spoke Maria, motioning for Jesse to agree with her.

"Yes it was a great one of you both," he smiled, looking to both Gabriella and Troy. Troy stilled his actions as he nosily swallowed his mouthful of pasta and his eyebrows quirked in surprise.

"What photo is this?" He asked, looking at her parents but directing the question to Gabriella. She shifted in her seat before she answered, hearing the anger in his voice but not realising why.

"I sent mum and dad a picture of us when we were standing outside this house next to the sold sign when I first bought it. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he answered brusquely, before picking up his plate and stalking into the kitchen. Nobody but Gabriella seemed to realise that he was in a bad mood so as her parents carried on asking Chad questions she slipped out of the room and followed him into the kitchen. She winced as he slammed his plate down onto the counter top and placed her hands on his back, making him turn around to face her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice low and she noticed his eyes flashed with irritation.

"The photo Gabriella, why did you send it?" His fists were clenched by his side and it reminded her of the time when he opened the door to her, thinking it was practical jokers.

"I just thought it would be nice for them to have a photo of us," she explained quietly, not used to seeing Troy angry, never mind seeing him angry at her.

"No it wasn't," he fumed. "You sent it to them so they could see what I looked like. For them to see the freak that I am before they came here. Stop them from looking in disgust at me."

"No I didn't. And stop calling yourself a freak, will you? I know you've got confidence issues Troy, but not everything is about you!" She shouted, her cheeks tingeing red and her nose crinkling up as she fought back. "The photo I sent was actually one where you only showed your right hand side, the one you always show for photos okay? So no they didn't see your scars before they got here. Their reactions were genuine and they genuinely seem to like you, so please don't spoil this evening for me, Troy," she added, her voice lowering as her anger disappeared and her caring side came back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly stepping closer to her as he realised how wrong he'd been. That once again he let his low self esteem get in the way and once again his brain didn't register the fact that Gabriella loved him and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She was proud of him and that was taking some getting used to for him. "I should have just let you explain." Taking her hands in his, he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her lower back as he bent his head to hers, his lips capturing hers as he kissed her, long and lingering.

"I guess you're forgiven," she quipped once his lips left hers grudgingly and she bit her bottom lip as he continued rubbing her back, getting lower and lower with every stroke. He grinned down at her as she placed her hands on his and moved them back up to her back. "My parents are in the next room," she scolded gently, knowing if she didn't try and stop him she would easily get carried away.

"I know but this dress is so tempting," he complimented, his hands once again sliding down to rest on her bum, sending shivers through her. "I am sorry you know, Peacock," he stated solemnly. "I just got carried away and didn't think before I acted."

"It's ok Troy. I know and I understand; but you know I'm only proud of you, I love you."

"I love you too" he replied, kissing her again as her hands slipped up into hair and just as they deepened the kiss Chad shouted through wondering if the dessert was coming. "He's always had bad timing," groaned Troy, pecking her on the lips before walking over to the fridge to get out the Tiramisu that Gabriella had made earlier.

"Just as well, my parents are still in the other room you know," she chided, pinching his butt as he made his way back to the dining room to dish out dessert. Gabriella sat down opposite Troy as her mother had moved seats to talk to Taylor whilst they had been missing and she grinned as she realised she had an idea to get back at him for earlier on in the bedroom. Standing up, she reached over the table to pick up a spoon and purposely dipped low so Troy had a very clear view of her cleavage. She could see he was admiring the view and smirked as she sat back down.

"What took you guys so long?" Chad asked, earning himself a sharp look from Taylor.

"Just getting dessert dude," Troy explained, a blush forming on his cheeks as he and Gabriella shared a secret look.

"Making it from scratch were you," Chad goaded and Gabriella quickly changed the conversation topic before her Mom and Dad caught on to the situation.

"So how do you like the tiramisu, Taylor?" she asked as she licked her spoon saucily for Troy's benefit, remembering her plan.

She was keeping up idle chit chat with Taylor and her mom as her Dad and Chad discussed basketball. Slipping off her shoe, she stretched out her leg and bushed her foot up Troy's calf, feeling his leg twitch at the sudden contact. Biting her lower lip she looked up at him under her lashes and raised her leg higher, coming to rest in his lap. He clattered his spoon against the bowl as her toes wriggled against his crotch and his eyes widened at how blatant she was being with her mom and dad in the same room.

"So Troy do you like cooking?" Maria asked, turning to face him and noticing that he seemed to be very red in the face. "Are you ok?" she asked further, filling up his glass of water. Troy could hear Gabriella snorting quietly and he stuttered for something to say as her feet refused to stay still.

"I'm…fine," he managed to say, not sounding very convincing as his voice husked over the words. A deep blush was rising from his neck and he gulped the water that Maria handed to him. Gabriella couldn't help the laugh to escape her mouth at her boyfriend's very obvious discomfort and Maria looked at her as if she was very rude.

"It's the coffee in the dessert mom, Troy is slightly allergic to it," she lied, smiling to Troy as he let out a breath of relief.

"Stop laughing at him Gabriella," her mom scolded, putting her hand on Troy's arm and patting it in a motherly way. "Why did you make this dessert then?"

"Oh well…I…erm," now it was Gabriella's turn to be flustered having not fully thought through her lie.

"Seconds anyone?" She asked loudly, once again diffusing the situation and Taylor seemed to take the hint as she suddenly struck up a conversation with Maria about the finer points of cutlery. Now that she was safe Gabriella's foot continued to rub his now growing bulge in his pants. No matter how hard Troy tried to control his body he couldn't help reacting to her touch and soon he was shifting in his seat to try and relieve the pressure of his tightening jeans. Troy swallowed loudly as she licked the cream off her fingers and his imagination went into overdrive as he imagined her licking him in certain places and he had to use all of his will power to stop himself sweeping everything off the table and throwing Gabriella onto it so he could proceed to ravish her.

****

"That was a dirty trick Montez," he scolded later that night as they were both nestled onto the couch after everyone had left.

"It's not my fault if your body reacts to my foot," she giggled, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand brushing up and down her arm as they both contemplated whether they had the energy to go upstairs to bed. Without answering her- he knew she was right as usual- he stood up and picked her up, carrying her naked form the bedroom. They had barely waited until they'd shut the front door before practically ripping each others clothes off and only making it to the sofa before they both fulfilled their need that had been growing between them all night.

"Thanks, Tiger," she purred as he placed her on the bed before climbing in himself and pulling up the covers. Rolling on top of him, she placed her hands on his chest and looked down on him. She looked so beautiful to Troy, her hair messed up, her lips swollen from their bruising kisses and her skin glowing that he couldn't help but cup her face in his hands and kiss her lovingly, every inch of love he felt for her coming out in that one kiss. "Mmmm," was all she could say as he pulled away and she licked her lips before lowering her head and placing kisses down his neck to his chest. "I think some of my energy's coming back," she whispered, her hands travelling further down than her mouth.

"Actually Gabriella, I have something to tell you," Troy stated, his voice turning serious and his hands stilling hers. She glanced up into his eyes and for the second time that night she didn't like the look that they were displaying.


End file.
